villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
XNFE
XNFE is one of The Seven Apostles, a group who leads the attack against the human race in Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. She is ranked fifth. Appearance XNFE is a girl with short pale pink hair and eyes. She wears a blouse with a large collar and has it mostly open, revealing a pair of black-and-pink striped straps which cover her breasts. She also wears a very short skirt and two pink-and-black striped belts crossed together. XNFE also wears a pair of high heeled shoes with crossed straps. She wears a large headpiece covering much of her head, and on that headpiece are two metallic accessories shaped like bunny ears. XNFE's arms are two unusual metallic contraptions which have three-pronged claws on each end. Manga appearance XNFE's personality seems to have not changed very much from the game. She is still childlike and even spoiled, and doesn't seem to understand mercy. She executed SZZU and CKRY for commuting treason against the alien government and even contemplated killing WRS. When XNFE was first recruited for the Apostles, WRS apparently found her homeless and sitting in a garbage dump, covered by a threadbare blanket and humming to herself insanely. WRS may have recruited her for her lack of sanity, which would make it easier to kill. Unlike in the game, BRS did not hold back when fighting XNFE and dealt her a near fatal blow slicing from her right hip to their left shoulder. She may have survived, however, for she is seen walking away from the fight, though her final fate remains unclear. Plot Black★Rock Shooter first encounters XNFE in Moscow. In Moscow as XNFE observes, one of her flying droids kills Rothcol by laser blast and later CKRY and SZZU in much the same way. B★RS is also caught in the blast but survives, though injured. Later in the Alien Mothership she is seen looking at WRS through a screen when she is attacked by an enraged B★RS. Though she enlists the help of several of her flying droids they are quickly destroyed. When B★RS charges for the final strike, XNFE becomes very afraid and is only saved by B★RS halting her sword inches from XNFE's head in an act of mercy. Gallery Images Comparisson.jpg|Comparison between Strength and XNFE. Brsjrpgscan3small.jpg|XNFE's overview Nafhe_ingame02.jpg|XNFE's in-game design (front) 5289467707_b1fa45b78b.jpg|XNFE's in-game design (back) Puchitto02.jpg|XNFE's cameo costume(complete set) in Puchitto Rock Shooter 320739_248817445169936_100001250477842_794698_1559227321_n.jpg tre-festa11-ariake7_csu32_02.jpg|XNFE figurine XNFE_Portrait.jpg xnfe's armor.JPG|XNIFE's armor Video ブラック★ロックシューターTHE GAME ボス；うさぎ|BRS vs XNFE Trivia *XNFE seems almost childlike though it is unknown how old she is. *Similar to Dead Master, XNFE is accompanied by flying robots that bare the same type of rabbit-like ears which assist her. *XNFE exhibits many moe traits such as a protruding fang (as seen in the game OP) *XNFE hums a tune which appears as a song in the game OST as 'Kawaii' in English, this song is appart of 'SING Love' WRS's song also in the soundtrack. *Both endings feature XNFE being 'eaten'. *XNFE's in-game model makes her skirt more like a pair of shorts. It is clearly seen that she wears pink underwear. *Although seen shooting laser beams using her robotic arms (as seen in a mini game in the Game Official site), she doesn't use her arms for long range attacks. Also, she's seen tackling BRS using her arms. *In one event in Puchitto Rock Shooter, XNFE appears as a cameo boss and defeating her can score the player her costume (however, one part at a time). *XNFE's design is slightly similar to strength, mostly because of her robotic arms. *Even if XNFE was prepared for the killing blow by BRS, she is spared but eventually dies later in the story. *With the crossed straps it is smiler to how the Russian soldiers uniform with the straps crossing their chests, and since XNFE is located in Moscow that might be why she has straps across her chest. *XNFE's voice actor, Asami Shimoda, was the voice provider for the Vocaloids Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine. *Her design is somewhat similar to the Vocaloid3 Yuzuki Yukari with her hood on. *She looks like Feyrris from Steins;Gate. Category:Female Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Manga Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains